southparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
No Eres Yelp/Curiosidades
Trivia *NBC lanzó una noticia sobre este episodio que decía que Yelp estaba demandando a South Park por $10 millones. Luego, un ejecutivo de Yelp reveló que no han realizado tal demanda. *Aunque hace un cameo en "El Pueblo Dentro de la Ciudad", este episodio marca la primera aparición hablada de David Rodríguez. *Kenny no aparece en este episodio, siendo esta su única ausencia en la Temporada 19. *Los restaurantes y tiendas que aparecen en el Histórico Palte de Mielda son: **Red Lobster **STEED **El Bar de Skeeter **City Wok **Nueva Familia **(vernacular) **Shi Cycles **Dee's Meats **Whole Foods Market **Cream n Sugar **Buca De Mariconini *Este es el primer episodio de la Temporada 19 donde no aparece el Director PC. This is the first episode from Season 19 not to feature PC Principal. Curiosamente, ninguno de los chicos lo menciona, a pesar del posible castigo que se le podría dar a Cartman por su comportamiento racista. Referencias a la Cultura Popular *Al inicio del episodio, cuando Gerald redacta una reseña de Yelp para Applebee's, Mendelssohn's, Hear My Prayer se puede escuchar de fondo. *Yelp es un sitio web de reseñas de fuentes múltiples donde cualquiera puede redactar una reseña sobre un restaurante, tienda o cualquier negocio público. *La escena donde los Yelpers "decapitan" a la mascota de Willy el Silbador es una parodia a los videos de los soldados de ISIS decapitando prisioneros. mascot parodies videos of ISIS soldiers beheading their prisoners. Antes de eso, imágenes de los campos de entrenamiento de ISIS son mostrados cuando pasan las noticias sobre los Yelpers. *La canción que suena cuando Cartman camina por los pasillos luego que Willy el Silbador es destruido es "Bad to the Bone" de George Thorogood and the Destroyers. Producción 1904-1.jpg|Nuevo arte de producción de Willy el Silbador. 1904-2.jpg|Una nueva y aún más gorda versión de Cartman fue creada justo para esta escena. 1904-3.jpg|Incluso algo tan pequeño como un sitio web es diseñado por el Departamento de Arte. 1904-4.jpg|Garrison es usado por los artistas de producción como referencia de tamaño. 1904-6.jpg|Una pose especial fue creada para esta escena de Willy el Silbador. 1904-8.jpg|Ike tiene un nuevo diseño con atuendo de payaso. 1904-9.jpg|En los storyboards, mayormente la flecha roja indica movimiento en el marco. 1904-11.jpg|Después de que Trey hace el script, los storyboards son dibujados. Estas son las primeras etapas de la animación. Continuidad *Este episodio marca la primera aparición de Whilly el Silbador desde "Ano Berger". *Eric Cartman sigue sin mantener la promesa que hizo en "Imponente y Valiente" de ser una mejor persona. Él se pasa todo el episodio aprovechándose de los restaurantes y burlándose de David. *El letrero de Palte de Mielda es renombrado de "CtPaTown" a "Shi Tpa Town". *La primera persona que Butters dispara en las bolas vuelve a aparecer desde "El Problema Chino". *Esta es la única aparición de Ike Broflovski en la Temporada 19, y él solo está en el fondo. Errores *Betsy Donovan es vista en la escena final, pero ella murió en "Mujeres Arriba". en:You're Not Yelping/Trivia Categoría:Curiosidades Categoría:Curiosidades de la Decimonovena Temporada Categoría:Decimonovena Temporada